StarFox: The Great Return
by Tin.NNova-B
Summary: This story takes place several years after Command. All the StarFox members have turned to a new way of life, but disturbing events will force'em to get back to business... once again. Nb of chaps. planned: 10 or more.
1. Chapter I : A New Life

23 or 24/05/2013

Hello ! I'm on since a little time, but a StarFox fan since longer, this is my first story of StarFox, so don't hesitate to give me advice about my manner of writing, my stories, or what you want.

Note: As precised in my profile, I'm French so I suppose that advice I'll need the most will be for my english speaking.

And, very important, my story takes place after StarFoxCommand events, so I know that there is people that haven't liked the turning of the game (9 endings and some really weird, I must admit it), but I've wanted to write a story about "what could happen after 'Ending 2: Good Bye Fox' to make the series reborn.

Now I think about it, if there was a trailer about it, it could sound like this:

"You thought they gave up"

"You thought that was the end"

"But now they're back"

"once again, they return"

"StarFox: The Great Return, available soon"

So I hope you'll enjoy !

_**Chapter I: A New Life**_

This story begins a few years after the Anglar Emperor has been defeated. After so much wartime, the Lylat System entered then into a well merited peace period. However, we mustn't forget that this couldn't probably ended so good without the support of the StarFox team during so much years. But speaking about, what happenned to them after this early conflict ? They all decided to live their lives quietly, far from the action and stress of these passed years. Fox got married with Krystal and they had a son, Marcus McCloud, Slippy come to Aquas with his fiancee, Amanda, to live there. Falco stayed at Corneria City with Katt Monroe in a house neighbouring Fox and Krystal's. Peppy return to live with his wife, Vivian Hare, and his daughter Lucy Hare and was promoted General, to remplace General Pepper cause of illness. However the old general recovered quickly but realized that Peppy did a great job so he prefered to leave him to his post. None of'em returned in space only for travelling. They really turned to a new way of life, even if it was hard to do it for some. Fox was the most representative exemple. It's probably the one that hesitated the most to quit this job after all these years, but Krystal insisted so much, scared by the risk he could be killed like his father, and that he had now a family to take care of. She knew that it was hard to convice him, and she knew why. She said to him: "I know what you feel, I know that the hardest thing to ask to a warrior is to stop fighting, but you must do it". But Fox knew that he has made the good choice.

ooo

Fox and Krystal's house, 7 A.M.

The weather was good, there were birds singin' at the windows, a typical summer holiday morning.

Fox opened the eyes, looked around. She was still sleeping. He said:

-"Good morning, Krystal."

She opened the eyes, and said:

-"Good morning too, have you passed a good night ?"

He make a little grin, and answered:

-"How couldn't I have a good night when you are with me !"

She smiled in return.

"-Ah, by the way", he added.

-"Yes ?"

-"You were perfect this night."

-"Thanks", she answered with a grin.

-"We do it again tonight ?" he continued.

-"Yes, or... a little sooner...

We are in holidays after all, it's pretty early... Marcus hasn't got up yet..."

-"Yes I see where you want to go, I'm a little tired but if you insist, I..."

MOM ! DAD! I GOT UP ! WHERE ARE YOU ?

-"Oh, too bad... she said with a little grin."

-"So, this'll be for this evening, finally..., Fox sighed with a laugh,

Let's go to see what our little furry demon wants."

He got up, walked to the door, and opened it. Marcus was there, looking at him:

-"Good morning dad !"

Fox asked: -"Good morning too, son, but... why did you get up so early ? We're on Sunday, you haven't to go to school !"

-"Yes I know, but I need you for the breakfast !"

-"You need me ? I don't unders... oh yeah, I see what you're talkin' about !"

-"Want does he wants ?" Krystal asked from the bedroom.

-"Ya see Krys, Marcus became completely addict to my pancakes since he taste'em !" Fox answered with a laugh.

-"I'll take 4 for me !" She said immediately when she heard the word "pancakes".

Fox chuckled: -"With or without blueberries for you Krys ?"

-"Uh? With or with...AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH...yes wihihihihihihith !" She laugh when she understood the allusion.

-"I see I'm not the only to love this colour..."

-"But nature your cakes remind me the colour of someone I love more."

Flattered and amused by the pun, Fox went to the kitchen, followed by Marcus. Fifteen minutes later, Fox shouted: -"It's ready !"

In less than a sec., they all ran to sit down.

As usual, Fox's pancakes were delicious. While they were eating, Fox even added:

-"The weirdest things in all that, is that even being all carnivorous here both you're those that loves the most my pancakes !"

-"So that mean they're really exceptionnal !" She answered with a smile.

After meal, they all went to take a shower. Marcus has just finished his and Fox & Krystal were just entering the bathroom when someone knocked at the door. It was Falco.

-"'Morning guys ! Fox, Krystal, Marcus, are you there ?"

-"Yes, we are !"

-"Can I enter ?"

-"Yes, I think that we didn't lock the door yesterday evening !"

Falco opened the door, entered, and shouted: -"Where are you Fox ?"

-"In the bathroom, I'm finishin' to take my shower !"

He approached the bathroom's door and chuckling a little he asked: -"I came to borrow some soap, we haven't got anymore at home, can I enter or ya aren't alone ?"

Fox, a little embarrassed, answered: -"Er...no, not yet, wait a little... If you're hungry I remember I left some pancakes in the plate in the kitchen."

To these words, Falco ran to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Fox & Krystal have finished to get dressed. Krystal was wearing a blue jean (not a color coincidence cause all jeans are blue), a white T-shirt with the "StarFox" emblem on it in red, and red baskets. Fox decided for this morning to wear his old workwear. When they appeared, Falco chuckled:

-"Woaw, you're both very... "StarFox weared" this morning !

Fox, I see ya decided to re-wear this old suit, it still give you this "bad boy" look !"

-"Yes, I know... but I know also that she loves when I play to the bad boy!" he chuckled.

-"So, have you got a program for today ?" Falco asked.

-"Er, no, we haven't got any idea, actually", they both respond

-"I heard about an awesome action-adventure movie that is played during all the week. Katt and me we decided to go watch it, why not come with us ? I'm sure Marcus'll enjoy !"

-"An action movie ? Supeeeeeer ! Marcus yell behind them, oh, good morning Unc' Falco !"

-"Good morning too, Marcus !

So, I see that for Marcus there's no problem, and for you two ?"

-"I think that's a good idea", Krystal said.

-"It's true that we didn't go to the cinema for ages", Fox added.

-"So, I see that everybody's agree, see you at 2 P.M., and by the way Fox, I forgot to ask you for this piece of soap..."

-"Oh,yeah, I almost forgot too, I'm gonna go get it". He came back 10 seconds later.

-"So, Here it is."

-"Thanks Fox, see ya later !"

The fact that only Falco didn't notice was that he still kept his pancakes in hands when he left, so he let fall the piece of soap, and slipped on it. The most funny was he ended in the driver's seat of his car, his mouth still full. Fox couldn't resist to tell him:

-"Hey buddy, that's what happen when you eat and drive at the same time !"

But Falco didn't take it bad and laughed of himself.

-"See ya at 2 guys, don't be late ! He said before closing his door."

End of Chap.I

Author Note: I'm currently at Chapter IV in writing but I prefer to send the story part by part regularly.

And don't forget guys, your advice could change the story, so give your opinion !


	2. Chapter II : A Disturbing Phone Call

27/05/2013

After some changes (especially correction of punctuation mistakes), here is the 2nd chap. of the story. Enjoy !

Chapter II: A disturbing phone call

2,15 P.M., Corneria City's downtown cinema.

Falco was waiting there with Katt. He finally saw the two foxes that were running to him. When they arrived, Fox tell'em, half-stifled: -"Sorry to be late, we had a little work to finish..."

-"Haven't you already finished it in the shower last time ?" Falco asked, laughing.

-Er,no...I mean... It's not what you're thinking about...

-So you can lie, but try to do it without hem-and-hawing all the time !, he chuckled, amused by Fox's mixing up habit when he is embarrassed.

-Fortunately, there's some ads before the movie's beginning, we've just the time to take some food before going, Katt told'em.

They went to the cinema's bar, and started passing their command:

Fox took a coke, Krystal too, Falco a lemonade, Katt an iced-tea and Marcus an orange juice.

The racoon that has taken all commands asked: -"Is that all ?"

When Marcus shaked Fox's arm and asked him:

-"Can we take some pop-corn dad, please ?"

-Yes we can. It's a good idea, Marcus, who wants pop-corn ? he asked the others.

Without surprise, everybody put up his hand.

-So 5 pop-corn with the drinks.

-Here they are.

-Mmm! Marcus made at the view of his pop-corn bucket.

-Don't forget son, the movie lasts 2 hours, so don't eat all during the first fifteen minutes !

Everybody laughed.

2 hours later, they all exited the cinema, very happy of this movie.

-"It has been so long we haven't seen a movie together !" Katt exclaimed happily.

-I found the hero so courageous ! Marcus said with enthousiasm.

This is such a sort of crazy man to face the death as if it was nothing, isn't it dad ?"

-Yes, it's really such a fuckin' crazy but brave man.

-Fox ! Don't speak like that in front of Marcus !

Krystal exclaimed.

-Oops ,sorry honey, he apologized.

-Don't worry mom, we all usually speak like that at school.

-Yes, yes, ok, she continued, but in all cases, I think too that this movie shows a exemple of attitude in life.

-« Never give up, trust your instincts », yes I understand..., Fox whispered to himself.

Krystal, who has read this thinking, yelled to him: -Fox ! Don't get nostalgic now ! It's such a great day !

-Oh yes, yes, you're right, he respond with a smile.

-And after all, who needs a movie hero, when you have one at home ! She remarked, laughing.

-You see, man, you stopped the business a few years ago, but she still considers you as her only and unique hero, you're lucky ! Falco chuckled.

-And... I have mine too for me 24/24, isn't it Falco..., Katt said with a grin.

-But the bad guy was so awful ! Marcus reminded.

-Bof, we've seen worse in the past, if you see who I wanna speak of, no ? Falco added.

By the way, Fox, I've just remarked that the son has become as nimble as his father...

-Uh ? What make you say that ?

-Simply that, at the end of the movie I realized that someone has succeeded in stealing the half of my pop-corn !

-It's not really kind, Marcus, I know you love pop-corn, but you've had a whole bucket for yourself ! Fox told to Marcus, even if he was surprised that his young son has been enough hungry to finish 1 bucket and a half of pop-corn by himself.

-But it doesn't matter, Falco grinned, I suppose he need this energy to become as stronger as you, but he's already very smart, I didn't notice anything at all !

Fox whispered to Krystal:-By the way, I hope you've eaten enough, cause you'll need a lot of energy, I remember you that there's something we've postponed to tonight...

-What are you talkin' ab... oh yeeeees...I seeeee... but be careful, Marcus could hear us...

-Or Falco, it would be worse... Fox joked.

DILIDILIDILIDILIDILIDILIDILIDILIDILIDILI

Suddenly, a phone rang.

-"Whose the phone that is ringin' ?" Asked Katt.

-Oh,yeah it's mine, Krystal said. She put the phone at her ear and said: -"Hello ?"

-Hello Krystal, It's me, Peppy, can I speak to Fox, please ? He forgot his phone the last time he visited Vivian and me at home, so this is why I am calling him from yours.

-Yes, I'm gonna inform him.

It's Peppy for you, Fox.

Fox took the phone and said:

-Fox McCloud, ready for duty, General ! Hahaha, Hello Peppy, how are ya, and how is Pepper ?

-As usual, always ready to joke, Fox ! Yes, Pepper and me are fine, but it's not time for this. I can't tell to you now, but we discovered something very important. Come quickly, you must to see that !

-Okay, we'll come as soon as possible ! Fox answered. Peppy rang off.

-Krystal asked: -So, what's new about Peppy ? Why did he want to speak to you ?

-Hem, he...wants to tell us about something, he hasn't told more...

-Why do you speak so weirdly ? Falco asked.

-I don't know really, this is probably because... there was something disturbing in his manner of speaking, like if... like if he was worrying, like if he looked to fear something, but I don't know what...

-If, once again, your instincts don't lie, I think we must all go to see him immediately... the blue vixen added ...I've got a bad feeling about this too...

-Yep, here we go !

Author Note: I envisage to make the continuation of the story more descriptive, keeping the same or maybe a little less amount of dialogs, I need your opinion to see if I should describe better the environment of the characters, or to concentrate on the dialogs. See ya later !


	3. Chapter III: A Great Danger Looms

04/06/2013 (FR), 06/04/2013 (EN, USA)

**Chapter III: A great danger looms**

Cornerian Army H.Q., 2.30 P.M.

As fast as possible, the five furries came to the Cornerian Army HeadQuarters. They met a guard, and Fox told him:

-"Hey, dude, can we enter ? We must speak to General Peppy, he called to tell us that we gotta come here."

-"I'd like to let you enter, but you haven't got any authorization to..."

Suddenly a voice came from a speaker and said:-"Max, can you hear me ? Let'em enter, that's me who have asked'em to come here, you'll escort them"

-Yes sir !

Max said: "Follow me"

They all went behind him while he opened the door.

While they were walking, Max said: -You know, the General has well done to ask me to guid you because we completely renovated this part of the buildings last year and it's a totally different organization.

After having walked in several corridors and having taken some elevators, he put a card in a machine and opened a door, then he showed them another one with "Gen. Peppy, do not disturb" written on, andhe announced:

-We're arrived, I'm gonna call him.

He knocked at the door:

-General, it's us !

-Come in, come in !

All 6 they entered.

Peppy was there, sitting on his desk at his office. The former pilot of the StarFox team was now an old rabbit, with beard and glasses, but he still got this spark in the eyes he have had during all these years in missions in space. But now, he was General, and he had more serious problems to resolve, but would such to return up there, at least one time. He was happy to see them again, all -or nearly- reunited in front of him, even if he knew that the team was dissolved.

-Hello everybody, good to see you ! I hope didn't disturb you when I asked you to come quickly.

-No, not really, Fox answered, but how are ya, old fellow ? Aren't you getting older staying in this seat all the day ?

-No, no, Peppy laughed, fortunately, Idon't stay always in my office ! But, get back to what I've asked you to come here, look all at this screen.

He switched on the screen, searched in some folders, and showed them a picture he put to full screen.

Slippy asked:

-What's that ? A burnt omelette ?

-Em... no, Peppy sighed, however only half-surprized of Slippy's once again clumsy remark, that's a satellite photo of Venom taken this morning, is'nt anybody here who doesn't notice somethin' weird ?

-Oh yes, Falco exclaimed, there is that strange dark mark on a side of the planet, I've never seen it before !

-And for a good reason, it is only here for some days.

-Falco, that's the first time since 2 days I heard you speaking seriously ! Fox chuckled.

Peppy continued: -So this is this mark the problem, our research director, Beltino Toad, well known to be Slippy's father, and who led the analyzes in the "Aparoid" case, several years ago, discovered that the matter that has shaped this mark is emanating from the core of Venom, and its amount is still growing while I'm speaking to you, and that's which is disturbing.

-So, what do you expect from us ? Don't tell me that we must go there to see what's going on, I remind you we've left he job for ages ! Fox replied.

-I don't expect from you to do the same as before, just to go, to give your opinion on this once arrived, and to come back here, all this in 3 days max., and then, it will add a little bonus to your "retreat", Fox, ahahah !

-You know I don't like to call it a "retreat", I'm still teacher at the Cornerian Army's Aviation School... he replied, still grinning.

-And then, Peppy continued, it's not really as a General I ask you to do this, but as as an ol' friend...

-...and you know I've never refused something to a friend ! Fox grinned once again, OK for me, and you guys ?

-OK too for me, Krystal said.

-I'm OK too, Katt added.

-Oh, so if you do it, I go with you, Falco laughed.

-And me too ! Marcus exclaimed.

-Marcus ?! Em, sorry, son, but...

-...but what ?

-...but you're too young for this trip... sorry but it won't be possible for you to go with us...

-Oh no ! It isn't just !

-You'll gotta stay here with Peppy, don't worry, he's not a "Grumpy Gramps", ahahah! Fox laughed.

-Venom, here we come ! Krystal shouted running to the door.

-Wait a minute, Krystal, Peppy cut her in her rush, you don't go to Venom !

-So where do we gotta go to ? Fox asked.

-You see, Venom is still a too polluted and too dangerous place, even for you. You'll go to one of Zoness's pollution-control base, it seems that despite of our recent measures, the pollution on the contrary, has restarted to grow up, and it could probably be in relation with what is happening on Venom. But...

-Excuse me, Peppy, Krystal cut him, but is it any room near this one, Fox and me must have a private discussion...

-Er, yes, on the right after going out of here, Peppy answered, surprised.

-C'mon, Fox, she told him.

-Wait a minute, Krystal, you never talked me about th...

Too late, she already led him to the door.

-"See you in amoment guys" he only had the time to say after disappearing.

Once in the room, Fow asked her:

-Why would you talk to me only, Krystal ?

-Because... it's about... this mission, she told him with hesitation.

-The mission ? I don't understand, what's wrong, you know you can tell me everything...

-It's just that... I'm not sure that... I could come with you finally...

-What ?! But why ?

-You remember what happened several years ago ?

-You mean, after the aparoids ?

-Yes, that was 5 years later, when you... forced me to quit the team...

-Oh... yes..., I remember this, I still can't believe I have could be so egoistic with you by forcing you to do that...

-But when I remember, you only did that to protect me...

-That's what I thought I was doing, but actually, I just... underestimated you... I never want that again. Now I'd like to stay always with you, to run with you, to sleep with, to... live with you...

We'll nevermore be separated, I promise...

-Oh, Fooox ! She exclaimed, kissing him on the lips, with tears of joy.

After having tenderly returned his kiss, he told her:

-So, we can go now.

-Just only if...

-If ?

-...if we take Marcus with us... she said with the cutest smile she could make.

-I can resist to this, you know that, but I think he's not ready yet...

-You seem to forget he's the son of the famous Fox McCloud,

leader of the StarFox team, after all... she smiled.

-Em...yes, he answered, flattered, so and after all, there's no age for the "space dreams" !

-So, now we can go...

1 min. later, they were both back to continue the briefing.

Katt asked Falco: -According to you, what could have they talked about during 10 min. ?

-You know, I think that it's only up to'em... he grinned.

Peppy finished by announcing them

-"Your ship will take off in 5 hours, and it can carry up to 10 small ships, so if you want, you can bring your own ones, I hope you've not put'em to the scrapping, hahaha! And by the way, Max will come with you."

-But we only know his name ! Fox replied.

-I think you know him better than you think... he smiled.

The guard removed his helmet, and they all regognized him:

-Bill, what a surprise ! That's true I didn't often see you since I've quitted my mercenary job ! Good to see you old fellow !

-I'm sure you haven't expected that !

-Yes, but why this disguise ?

-I thought that could be a good surprise to wish to you & Krystal a happy first-date-birthday !

-First-day-birthd... what ?! Oh no, don't tell me that it was today ! I completely forgot it !

-Don't worry Fox, I forgot it too, Krystal confessed.

-I gues we'll gotta celebrate it after the mission, unfortunately, Lylat's safety doesn't wait...

Katt suggested:

-Hey I got an idea, we could... celebrate it aboard when we'll leave !

-Oh yeah ! It would be fantastic ! I'll bring all the drinks !

-That's you, Falco, always ready to party all the day and night !

-Don't forget that's thanks to this I met you...

-Oh yes, I would never forget it for anything after what happened after the nightclub ! she laughed.

-What happened after ? A voice asked.

-Marcus ?! Em... you'll understand later...

-Ah... okay. I've just back there to tell you that there is super sodas in the ground floor's distributor !

Do you want one ?

-No, thanks, anybody want else ?

-Yes, can you take one for me ? Krystal asked.

-Ok, Mom, I'm gonna go get it, I'll be back quickly ! He said, running in the stairs. After he left, Peppy couldn't resist to tell Fox: -You know, someday, the "you'll understand later" trick will no longer work !

-Fortunately, we have about 5-7 years before we'd gotta explain him... he grinned in return.

-I'm back ! Mom, I got your soda !

-Thanks, Marcus, by the way, I've got a good news for you I almost forgot...

-Ah?

-After talking with your father, we decided that you could go with us !

-Really ?

-Yes, really, I'm not kidding !

-Both I love you ! he exclaimed, hugging them.

Peppy concluded: -So, seeing that everybody's agree, I guess it only remains for me to say to all you a nice trip, don't take it a a job, you'll the time to relax !

-ZONESS, HERE WE COME ! Everybody shouted before running out of the room to go back home.

Author Note: I've tried to make this chapter more descriptive but maybe that's not enough (By the way, I think it'll become tenser after because the mission has started, so more action and suspense (at least!) for those who were waiting for it since the beginning. And for all StarFox: Assault players who have noticed this, YES, the chap.'s title is a cameo to Pepper's text, "A great danger looms, the Lylat System is in peril", this was just because makin' cameo is a things I like to do to see if fans notice, and also cause this is such a good phrase for a chap. title.


	4. Chapter IV: Preparing For Takeoff

This chapter is just a little transition between the char's decision to go and the takeoff & trip start... with a little surprise.

**Chapter IV: Preparing For Takeoff**

They were all returning home to prepare their things before takeoff, when Fox sais to Krystal:

-Krystal, ya remember ? We were supposed to show'em somethin', ya know, the surprise...

-Ah,yeah, the surprise that's true...

Fox told to Falco & Katt:

-Hey, there's is a new stuff I wanna show you, can ya just come in 2 min. ?

-OK but quick then,

-We've got a lot of things to store, they both respond one after the other.

-Don't worry, it won't be long.

They all came in, and Fox said:

-What I wanna show you is in the garage below, follow us.

He walked in the corridor, followed by'em, and took the stairs leading to the basement.

-But what the heck do you want to show us ? Falco asked.

Opening the door, he just said: -This !

Before their eyes, loomed two fantastic spaceships, high-tech designed, flashing colours and entirely customized.

Falco, agape, could just say:

-What the h...woah,Fox, what's that splendid spaceships ? How many hold-ups have you done to pay it ?

Fox & Krystal proudly announced:

-Ladies and gentlemen, here is...

-... the new Arwings v.2.5, entirely re-designed model !

-So, what do ya think about it ?

After surprise, Katt asked:

-But you never told us you were both tuning artists !

-Oh yeah, it's a little hobby, but for all the tech stuff, We've fortunately had the aid of a good mechanician...

Suddenly the mechanic who was working on one of the two ships raised his head.

-Slippy ! It's you buddy ! But what are you doing here ? Falco exclaimed.

-As you see, I'm helping Fox & Krystal to upgrade their Arwings.

-But since when were you working on this ? he continued.

-About since last year's beginning, and we just finished the last details after we have been to the cinema today.

-Ah... this afternoon, you we're not...

*misapprehension atmosphere*

-What do ya thought we were making ? Fox chuckled.

-Yeah, ok, I guess I owe you apologies, Fox, he grinned.

-By the way, to return to the topic, Slippy has decided to go with us, with Amanda, in memory of the good ol' days, as a pilot, and as a mechanic of course, Krystal announced.

-And as a millstone round for our neck too,"Fox, I've got some bogey on my tail, please save meeee!", Fox murmured.

-I've heard you, Fox !

-ok, ok, I was just kidding...

Falco, who had guessed why Marcus could finally go with them laughed:

-It seems that this mission is more and more looking like an orgnized trip ! Isn't it Fox ? You can't resist to one of Krystal's smiles, as usual...

-Every hero has his weaknesses after all... Katt added.

-So, I think we gotta both prepare our things and our ships, see ya later !

Once they left, Krystal proposed:

-So, I think we should pack up our stuff too, or else we'll be late...

-Ok, let's go.

-Yeeeeaaaah ! We're gonna go on holidays ! Marcus exclaimed, overjoyed.

And according to plan, they were all at the rendezvous's place, at the airport.

_"StarFox, ready for takeoff"_

Author Note: action will be back in next chapter, I promise ! (That's a _StarFox_ fanfiction after all !)


	5. Chapter V: An old rivalry resurface

Author Note: Sorry to have been absent during almost a month, I was in a trip of 1 week to Jersey and thus I abandoned a little my story, but now I'm back so I'll get back to work, here is chapter V, enjoy !

Chapter V: An old rivalry resurface

Marcus's only reaction was to stay agape, stunned at the view of the huge mothership's size:

-Woooaaw... what a ship, that's our, isn't it dad ?

-Yes, it is, but if you're surprized by its size, you should know that there's bigger... like our Great Fox, for example...

-Ah ? But why don't we take the Great Fox instead of this one ?

-This is because it must be must be repaired and upgraded a little, and we don't need to bring a huge spaceship like ours for a 3-days mission.

-That's too bad, I'd like to see it before leaving...

-Don't worry son, you'll probably see it when we'll return, it'll maybe be yet repaired if we're lucky.

-Hey guys where are you ? A voice asked

-That's you Krystal ? Fox asked

-Yes ! I don't remember very well where is the exit ! Can you help me ?

-Ok, have you got a red arrow on the wall with a "95" on your left ?

-Yeah !

-Take this path and then take the right,and then the left 2 times !

-Ok, I come !

5 minutes later she was before them, and Fox tell her, without containing a little grin:

-As I see, to have been a housewife during all these years has made you lost your sense of direction, for a telepath you never tought to use this gift to find your way !

-My... yeah, ok, if you take it like that, I'm gonna scan your brain to see what you are thinking about when you'll be sleeping this night... she replied, still smiling.

-Oh, no, you've promised to never do that !

-I was just kidding...

-Ah, I prefer that... ya know, I'm just a man, so to be always looking in my mind to see what is going on would be sometimes... disappointing...

-Ok, so I'll check it out...

-I was joking, I've got nothing to hide you

-Ok, I trust you, but be worthy of it...

-I will be.

Suddenly, a voice cut them in their discussion:

-Hey Krystal, have you finished to tease this poor Fox ? Can I join the conversation ?

-Falco, Katt ! Good to see you both ! Are you ready for the trip ?

-I'm mainly ready for the party ! He answered with a laugh.

-Ya aren't thinkin' about else since we talk about it !

-I need action, man, so I can't miss that !

-So where's Slip ?

-He's already in the ship, he's storing all the stuff, we could help him, don't you think ?

-Ok !

1 hour later, all the stuff was stored, all ships were in their hangar, and all StarFox crew was ready, the party room being finished to be organized.

ROB, who was of the trip too, rewieved all status:

-All engine 100% operational, everything ready.

-Everything's A-OK, let's takeoff !

The reactors suddenly all lit at the same time, and 10 seconds later, the massive ship rushed into space at a vertiginous speed, among the stars.

After 1 hour of travelling, the party was at its highest point of delirium. Realizing that they couldn't drink all the sodas they brought, Fox & Falco entrained all the others in a sparkling water battle

-FIRE ! they both screamed, spraying Bill, Katt, Krystal and Marcus on the way.

Bill and Marcus joined the melee and counterattacked fiercely.

Krystal and Katt stayed, silent, completely wet, looking annoyed

Fox, who noticed it, asked:

-Are you ok girls ?..., we weren't serious, we're sorry, really...

Suddenly they both lifted up and sprayed them both back

-Counterattaaaaaack !

-And they said that only boys are childish ! they all chuckled, you were looking for it, you'll have it !

And the battle started over again, during 20 other minutes. At the end, they were all wet, exhausted, but relaxed now.

-It feels good sometimes to mess around a little to evacuate stress... Slippy sighed.

-It remember me the old good days ! Falco added

-Hey man, you are starting to get old if you begin to make this kind of phrase..., Fox replied with a sly smile.

-Don't worry, I'm 16 in my head since ever ! He replied back.

-We all noticed that for a moment, Katt continued.

-Hey, it seems we have gotten away from the main room... Krystal remarked.

-I dunno for you, but I'm hungry, I'm gonna take some cake, who wants ?

-Wait for me Fox, I'm coming too ! Bill replied.

-I'm not starving, but I'm gonna come with you ! Falco added.

-So, if we'd all come, it would be simpler ! Slippy exclaimed.

-Ditto man, let's all go !

After having swallowed at least 5 cake parts each, they were all stuff, and only Katt was only able to say:

-Now, I guess it's pretty late, I know there's no hurry, but we should go to bed quickly to be a minimum fresh for tomorrow...

-Okay, everyone to bed, I think we're all enough tired, Fox concluded.

But a strange thing happened before going to bed, in the bedroom's corridor.

Falco was going to his bedroom, and passed next to Fox & Krystal's one. He approched, and he heard strange sounds coming from the room. He put his ear near the door, and heard move, voice and pleasure sighs noises.

He said: -Oh my god... aren't they...

-Falco ! What are ya doin' ?

Slippy was going to exit his room to take a glass of water, and saw Falco who was stuck to the door.

-Er... I was doing nothing...

-No to me, why were you listening to Fox & Krystal's door ?

-Ok, yes I was listening, but don't tell the others...

-Only if you share the info...

-Ok you can listen... but shush they could hear us...

Slippy put his ear to the door:

-Ah, yes ok, I understand why you don't want the others to know about that... he said with a sly smile, wait, I look just through the keyhole...

-Don't exaggerate, frog boy, that's not our life after all...

-And who started ? Just a little look...

He look through the keyhole, and exclaimed:

-Hey man, that's weird, I don't see'em at all !

-You're kidding ? Lemme see... hey that's true ! But then...

-Ahhahahah ! You know you're looking like two jerks to look through the keyhole !

-Who said th... Fox ?! Krystal ?! You weren't...

Krystal opened the door who was locked and took her mobile:

-Did you enjoy my recording ? I send you a copy if you want...

-We were just behind you, you didn't noticed that ? Fox added, we've been filming you, and I think I'll keep the movie...

-Uh... we weren't really... it was just... yeah, okay, I guess I owe you apologies once again... but then Slippy gotta apology too...

-I'm sorry, Fox, Krystal... but don't tell the others please...

-We promise. So let's forget that and go to sleep, Fox exclaimed.

-Don't try again Falco, or the movie will end up on Facebook, and that'd be too bad... Krystal warned with a smile, and by the way, our bedroom is there actually... not here...

-After they left, Falco and Slippy look at each, and Slippy said:

-They had us, we gotta admit it, but be careful man, she wasn't looking to joke about the film...

-It's ok, I think she wasn't really thinking it... never being smiling like this...

-Well, but be careful anyway, I don't wanna end up on Facebook by that way...

-If we go to sleep now ?

-Here we go !

They all finished to rejoin their respectives bedrooms and to sleep very well to the next day.

ooo

Mothership, 6.00 a.m.

Fox was the first to get up, he wiped his eyes, and realized:

-It seems I'm the first standing this morning, a work habit I can't get rid of... Krystal is still sleeping, I won't awake her...

He carefully go out of the bed, and walked a little.

Suddenly, he get unbalanced by a brutal shock that shook all the ship.

Everybody get awaken, and run to Fox & Krystal's bedroom.

-Fox, Krystal, what the hell happened, that awake me brutaly and I fell of my bed ! Falco exclaimed.

-I dunno, I was still sleeping when that happened...

-I was the first to get up and 30 seconds later I felt the shock, Fox declared, but I guess that mean only one thing...

-What ?

-It seems we're attacked.

-Attacked ? By who or by what ?

-If we go to see it, we'll know, everyone dresses, and then we meet to the steering room, hurry up !

In less than a min., they were all dressed and all reunited in the room.

ROB, who was there since departure, exclaimed:

-ALERT ! ALERT ! ALERT ! WE'RE ATTACKED ! ALERT ! ALERT !

Fox answered ironically: -Well, at least one thing we're sure of... but where are they all hiding ?

A strong and determinated voice said: -Fox ! I know you're here ! It appears you get back to work as I see...

-Ah, that's someone you know, it seems... Krystal remarked.

The voice continued:-I was disappointed you leave so early, but now you're back...

-Show yourself, and I'll see !

Suddendly, four ships appeared, and the pilot who talked before continued:

-Now you're back... you gotta fight me, here, now and once and for all !

-So that's you... Wolf !

-What will you do Fox ? Krystal asked.

-We had no choice, we gotta fight him... let's go team !


End file.
